Some say this story is true
by Pickle Toes
Summary: Once Al brings home a stray cat, odd happenings start to occure about the house. Lightsabers like starwars , demonic beings...will this madness ever end?


Some say that this story is true,

Others are doubtful of its happenings.

All I know is that things are not always what they seem…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CATZILLA~~~~~~~~~~~~

The date was June, 1 2009 up in the hills of Resimbol. The sky was an ominous grey, promising the coming of rain. The customary sounds of Ed's snoring could be heard all around the house. The culprit of the annoying sound was a small boy of 16. His blond hair was out of its usual braid and was splayed out across his pillow. His limbs, both artificial and not, were tangled in the light blue bed sheets as he tempted fait to push him over the bed.

Fait came in the form of a girl by the name of Winery. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and swayed from side to side with every step she took. Grinning wildly, she snuck to the side of Ed's bed, from which he was tipping off of, and pushed him off the rest of the way.

Landing on the thick wooden floor with a THUD, Ed woke with a start. Swinging his head around wildly, he briefly wondered how he ended up on the floor. But his question was quickly answered by the cackling laugh of his 'fait'.

"Why did you do that?" Ed asked, getting op off the floor. As he brushed off the nonexistent dust, Winery answered. "Its mid-day and Al says he has a surprise for us!" Glancing Ed up and down she continued, "Now get dressed and hurry!" She turned to the door and headed out of the room mumbling "I do love surprises. I hope it's a new wrench… the handle of my old one is a bit banged up…"

Suppressing a sigh Ed picked up his bed covers, and then changed into a pair of black leather pants and a loose black tank top. Once dressed, he bent down onto the wooden floor and pulled from its cracks one of his many hair ties. After braiding his hair, he deemed himself presentable and left to find Winery and the surprise.

In truth they were not hard to find. All Ed had to do was follow the sound of Winery's pleas to let her have a peek followed by Al's soft words of "we have to wait for Ed".

When Ed entered the room Al looked up and said, in an echoy voice, "It took you long enough".

"So what's the surprise? If I have to listen to Winery much longer my eardrums will burst," Ed said grinning from ear to ear. He tilted his head toward Winery and laughed.

Winery just ignored his comment and asked "Can I see the surprise?"

Nodding his armored head, Al replied with a "yes". He reached over his armored chest, unlatched the plate and unleashed a small, orange fur ball. For held within his empty armor was a four legged creature. It was rather small and orange with tiger-like red stripes and with pointed ears that looked to big. But most of all, the cat had a devilish look in its eyes.

"I found him on the city streets." Al explained, "I know we are just visiting, Ed, and we don't have the means to care for it … but I figured Winery might like it." Al turned his head to the beaming Winery.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, "I'm going to name if Mr. Poufy."

"Mr. Poufy?" Ed scoffed "How about 'Catzilla'? It's much more macho."

"It's my cat. I'm naming it Mr. Poufy" Winery countered.

"That's a stupid name! Catzilla is much better!" Ed claimed.

Al heaved a sigh. They were reverting back to the way they argued when they were 7.

"Mr. Poufy!"

"Catzilla!"

"Mr. Poufy"

"Guys…" Al hesitatingly said. To enter into their arguments was to enter hell it's self.

"Catzilla"

"Mr. Poufy"

"Catzilla"

"Guys…"Al said louder this time.

"What!" Both Winery, who had the cat clutched close to her chest, and Ed said.

"The cat's a girl," Al stated.

Both Ed and Winery were quiet for a moment when Ed said "Catzilla still stands".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CATZILLA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weeks that followed the entering and the naming of Catzilla, odd stuff started happening about the house.

It started when Winery's auto mechanical knickknacks began to go missing.

"Ed!" Winery called from her work station. In front of her was an empty wooden desk which had held Ed's soon-to-be arm. Now, however, the arm was missing. Winery could have sworn she left it there during the night.

"What?" Ed called from the kitchen. 'Most likely raiding it' Winery thought.

"Did you mess with my work station?" Winery called. Ed was notorious for taking his incomplete arm and playing with it.

"No!" Ed called with a mouth full of food.

Not only did Winery's things go missing, but same with Al's armor oil.

"Ed!" Al called, looking at the empty space where his polishing oil used to be.

"What!" Ed called from the porch.

"Did you take my oil?" Al asked. Ed was also notorious for using the oil as a slip and slide.

"No!" Ed's disembodied voice called from the fridge, having moved from the porch.

Then, Ed's hair ties started to disappear. They would be on the floor, right where Ed left them, and then they would be gone.

"Ed!" Ed called from his room. He was looking at the once hair tie covered wooden floor, wondering where they went.

"E-" Ed was about ready to call again. "Wait… I'm Ed." With that statement made, he shrugged his shoulders and went to go raid the fridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~CATZILLA~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days after these disappearings came to light, odd noises started to appear in the oddest of places; under the couch, in the fireplace, behind the curtain, and the most disturbing one yet, Ed's underwear drawer.

The sounds where like a mixture of drilling, hammering, screwing, a couple of misplaced meows, followed by a few bangs.

Ed had been trying the find the cause of all these sounds for the last few days, but was quickly getting frustrated. "Arg" Ed called from with in the fridge, "where is that stupid noise?"

"Not in the fridge, I'm sure" Winery said from behind.

"No, I'm just hungry," Ed replied. "I think I heard the noises from the broom closet." Having not found any good food (he ate it all) Ed withdrew from the fridge. "Want to help me look for it?"

"Sure," Winery said.

With that, they both made their way across the house to the closet. However, on the way to their destination, Catzilla appeared behind them and started to follow. The sounds stopped.

"That's odd…"Winery said. "The noise just quit."

"It's not odd," Ed said looking at the cat. The super small cat in turn, looked straight at Ed while sitting on her butt, tail in front of her front paws, depicting the picture of innocence. "When ever she-"at this Ed gestured to Catzilla "-appears and follows us, the sounds stop."

With this knew information Ed and Winery left, each entertaining different plans to find the source of the noise.

~~~~~~~~~~~CATZILLA~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Winery called Ed and Al over to her workstation. The station was rather large and in the shape of a rectangle. On the far end of the room sat several shelves that reached from ceiling to floor. On them sat tools ranging from wrenches to knots and books ranging from _Automail for dummies _to _Winery's Notes: Do not touch_. The walls, were they could be seen, where a simple shade of white. As for the rest of the room, there were desks filled with supplies for different mechanical needs.

Once Ed and Al entered the room, Winery quickly shut the door.

"What's up?" Ed asked noting how Winery was checking every nuke and cranny of the room.

"I'm making sure the cat's not in here," Winery said from beneath a desk dedicated to legs. Satisfied that Catzilla was not in the room, she got up and walked to Ed and Al.

"Winery…"Al started.

Winery pretended not to hear him. "We have all noticed strange things since Al brought this cat home."

Ed just nodded, lost as to what path she was taking.

"First it was stuff being taken and now it's the strange noises that stop with the appearance of Catzilla. So, I made a…"

"Camera!" Ed exclaimed catching on (he saw the contraption on the desk). "We could hook it to Catzilla's collar, and find out if she's behind this! That's a brilliant idea!"

"Look who grew a brain!" Winery said, glad that the idea was also shared by Ed.

"Great minds think alike" Ed replied.

Al, in turn, just shook his head. 'There was nothing wrong with the cat, Ed and Winery were just being paranoid' Al thought. He continued to watch as Winery picked up a small quarter like object from her desk and show how it works. Ed stood next to her with a serious face, nodding whenever Winery said something that made sense.

~~~~~~~~~~~CATZILLA~~~~~~~~~

In hopes to throw the cat off their tracks, Ed and Winery waited till the next day to sneak the camera onto the cat's collar while she slept on the green couch.

Ed carefully snuck behind the couch. Lifting his head a little over the top of the couches back, Ed peeked at the still sleeping cat. As quietly and quickly as he could, Ed reached over the couch and pinned the quarter like camera to Catzilla's blue collar.

Snickering, Ed ran back to Winery in the kitchen. She was peering around the doorway edge, making sure that Catzilla didn't awaken.

Ed gave the cat a glance as he headed back to the fridge. All that was left was the waiting game. Tomorrow, while she was sleeping, they would take the camera off of her. Hook the home-made camera to Winery's home-made screen and watch as the proof that Catzilla was behind everything appeared.

Al sat at the kitchen table and shook his head. If it entertained them, then he would not interfere. 'Besides how can a cat do all that?' Al thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~CATZILLA ~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Ed took the camera off the cat and hooked it onto the screen. Winery sat in the chair at her work desk, Ed leaning to the back part of the chair, arms folded on Winery's head and Al was standing to the side.

The screen it's self was the size of a small book and about as thick as a dictionary. Expertly Winery had the camera hooked on. A blue flash signaled the start of the camera's footage.

The video moved in such a motion to show that Catzilla was getting up and walking. The wooden floors, the green curtains and the fireplace flashed by the screen. Then the images came to a sudden stop. A face appeared on the screen.

Catzilla's small orange face filled the screen, showing little of the background.

"How could she do that?" Winery asked "It was hooked on the collar, so it wouldn't fall off."

"I don't think it fell," Ed said, eyes never leaving the screen, "look."

Winery turned her attention back to the screen.

The orange furry face began to speak. "I am well aware of your knowledge." Catzilla began, speaking in perfect English save for an Asian like accent. "Because of your trouble I will show you my project. I will also show you my project because you will not live to see another day."

Ed and Winery looked at each other worried, and then looked at Al who had crept closer for a better view. Everyone's attention went back to the video.

Catzilla's face disappeared from the screen to show a light saber. Ed's soon-to-be arm was the handle. Ed's hair ties use to hold the arm and light, together. The light, however, was Al's empty oil can with a light bulb placed in the center. After a brief glimpse at the 'lightsaber', the cat's face repapered.

"I will destroy you with that and then I will take over the rest of the world…." Catzilla finished with a maniacal laugh. With that the video shut off. A few seconds of silence past between all the three friends, when the video flickered back to life.

Once again Catzilla's face reentered the screen. "I case you idiots are wondering," She stated, "both of the names "Catzilla" and the was-to-named, "Mr. Poufy" are stupid names. But out of those two names, Catzill is the worst. It's because of that, that you shall be destroyed… also this video is going to explode." The video then changed to a countdown screen. The background was grey with a large white line going in an anti-clockwise circle. In the center large numbers counted down; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

As soon as the 1 hit the screen, it exploded with a loud Ka-boom!

"I was not expecting that," Winery stated, looking wide eyed at the mini-explosion that caused black spot on her desk.

"Nor was I," Al added.

"What are we going to do with the cat…" Winery asked

"or the arm/ lightsaber," Al, again, added.

Both of them looked at Ed expectantly just as a light bulb lit above his head.

"I think I know what to do with both the arm and the cat…" Ed stated with an evil gleam to his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~CATZILLA~~~~~~~~~

Ding Dong! Roy's doorbell rang. Yawning and screeching Roy got out of bed and answered the door.

"Here's a special delivery from Edward Elric, sir" the devilry man said from the front door. The man was dressed in his brown UPS uniform, holding a box out to Roy.

Taking said box, Roy began to sign for it. "You do know its 5 am?" Roy yawned.

"It was an urgent delivery" the man shrugged, thanked Roy and walked back to his truck.

Closing the door, Roy heard a "mew" from within his box. Confused he opened the top to reveal a rather small orange cat with tiger-like orange stripes and an evil glint in his eye. At the bottom of the box Roy spotted, what looked like a mechanical arm with an oilcan stuck to the palm. Wondering what was going on, Roy spotted a white envelop with a few blood like specks and a mudded paw prints at the bottom of the box. Reaching past the cat and the arm-thing, Roy retrieved the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Dear Colonel Bastered,_

_That cat's name is 'Catzilla'. Don't car if you like it. _

_Goodby,_

_Ed_

Sighing, Roy took a last look at the cat and the non-mentioned arm and went back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~CATZILLA~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some say that this story is true,

Others are doubtful of its happenings.

All I know is that things are not always what they seem…


End file.
